


Inebrious Confabulation

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: After a few beers, Josh talks to Donna.





	Inebrious Confabulation

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Inebrious Confabulation**

**by:** PrettyPretty 

**Category:** Post Episode, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Everything up to Night Five

**Rating:** CHILD

"Donna?"

"What?" 

"Donna?" 

"What?" 

"Donna?" 

"Dammit Josh, WHAT?!" 

"I think I'm drunk." 

"You're a smart man. Think about it some more and get back to me when you're sure." 

"Donna?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you drunk?" 

"Not nearly enough." 

"My head hurts." 

"It should." 

"Why does it hurt?" 

"Because when someone slaps you in the back of the head, it hurts." 

"Did you slap me?" 

"Not this time." 

"CJ?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh, Amy." 

"Yep." 

"She doesn't like me very much." 

"Doesn't look that way." 

"I tried to woo her." 

"How'd that work for you?" 

"She didn't succumb to my wooing, Donna. She was unwooable." 

"Unwooable. That's not a word." 

"That's what she is. She's mean." 

"You were the one who wanted to date her." 

"She hits." 

"Apparently pretty hard." 

"Donna?" 

"What?" 

"Donna?" 

"What?" 

"You drunk yet?" 

"Not as much as you. Why?" 

"Cause if you get drunk too, maybe we can talk like we used to." 

"We're talking now Josh." 

"But, not like before." 

"Before what?" 

"Before." 

"Yeah." 

"I miss before." 

"Me too." 

"I didn't love Amy." 

"I know." 

"Did you love…."

"No. Of course not." 

"Yeah." 

"It was a mistake, Josh. A stupid mistake." 

"I'm not pissed at you." 

"You were pissed at me." 

"But I'm not now. I really wasn't then. I was….was…."

"What?" 

"Hurt." 

"I know." 

"Donna?" 

"What?" 

"Where are we?" 

"Your apartment." 

"How'd we get here?" 

"We took a cab here." 

"When?" 

"An hour ago." 

"Is CJ okay?" 

"Toby was with her when we left." 

"How many beers did I drink?" 

"Two." 

"Why did you stay?" 

"Huh?" 

"Tonight? Why did you stay with me?" 

"I….I missed…."

"What?" 

"I missed….us." 

"Yeah." 

"Josh?" 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind." 

"What?" 

"It's nothing." 

"Tell me. Please." 

"What did Amy say to you when you and she were in your office?" 

"She asked me what was going on. I told her a little about the reporter. Nothing specific. She asked me something but I don't remember what. She yelled at me for not listening to her. I told her you got a job offer and how you might leave me. Then she hit me in the back of the head and left." 

"Oh." 

"Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you going to leave me?" 

"I….I…."

"Please don't leave us Donna. I don't want to lose us again." 

"I don't want to lose us again either." 

"Stay." 

"Okay." 

"Stay now, too." 

"Josh." 

"Just stay, like you used to." 

"Okay." 

"Thanks." 

"We should get some sleep." 

"Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I didn't like Amy very much." 

"I know." 

"I like you." 

"I like you too Josh." 

"You're my best friend." 

"I know." 

"Donna." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we just sit here a while longer?" 

"Sure." 

"Donna?" 

"What?" 

"I'm glad you're staying." 

"I'm glad I'm staying too." 

"Are we going to be okay?" 

"Yeah, Josh. We're going to be fine." 


End file.
